Release
by PromptResponse
Summary: When Velvet is dragged to a party, she gets given a key by a drunk stranger in exchange for a beer. A very special key with a purple kitty cat head. [Velvet/Neon]


A/N: Welp, this was a request and I've been out of writing for so long, I had to give it a shot.

* * *

Velvet sighed to herself as she took another sip of overly malty beer, inwardly grimacing at the taste. She had found herself a nice corner of the room, suitably shady and out of most people's line of sight. She'd been given a pair of denim shorts with a red and black flannel shirt to wear by Coco, unsettled by the fact she could see her pocket lining against her well-toned thighs.

' _Why do I let Coco drag to these things?'_ thought the bunny Faunus

Coco had heard through word of mouth that Team FNKI were organizing a party in the Atlesian dorms since they no longer had to worry about the tournament. Rather than being salty about their defeat, they'd taken it on the chin and were in it to have some fun now. Since Coco was a social butterfly, Fox was a notorious gambler, and Yatsuhashi secretly enjoyed drinking everyone in the room under the table, she'd found herself dragged along somewhat begrudgingly. Not that she hated spending time with her teammates, but parties just weren't her scene.

Alas, here is where she found herself, watching a dance-floor as one of the Atlas students who seemed to have every audio connection available cybernetically implanted into her body started up an admittedly competent DJ set. Thumping bass and strong melodies were offset with darkness only broken by moving spotlights, glow-sticks and neon body-paint.

As she went to take another sip of her beer, another of the Atlesian guys slumped against the wall next to her. He turned to face her, breath stinking of vodka and cheap energy drink with long blue hair plastered to his face.

"Sheyyy love… I… I dun spose I can haf that?" he slurred, pointing to a point a few inches to the left of her beer bottle.

Velvet froze for a moment, completely unprepared to deal with a guy this drunk without Coco nearby.

"Errr…" she stuttered, before the teen put his finger on her nose, eliciting a squeak, and drawing it down to shush her lips.

"Shshshshsh… how's a trade? I have dis," he pulled a small key out of his pocket and held it up to uncomfortably near her face. "I'll give dis fo dat beer,"

Nodding violently, desperate to remove herself from the conversation, Velvet handed over the beer. Somewhat glad to be rid of the beverage, she was surprised when the guy grabbed her hand and pushed the key into it, closing her fingers around it.

"Y-you are a twoo lady…" he blurted out awkwardly before pushing against the wall and heading into another room.

Velvet breathed in deeply, her knees quivering slightly from the sudden interaction as her adrenaline spiked. As she felt herself start to come down from the small high, she took a closer look at the key. It was purple with a crude kitty cat head design as the head. She could smell something weird about the key, as if it'd been near some sort of drug.

Still rotating the key in her hands, her eyes moved over the dance-floor. It was almost completely empty now that everyone had downed enough liquor to run a bar for a month, with the exception of a lone figure.

Velvet watched as the girl danced in time with the music, her lips moving gently as if to say to herself 'Never miss a beat'. The girl was the same one that had lost to the white and yellow members of Team RWBY. She'd meant to learn their names properly but remembering the color was just easier. The small bell she wore on a thick collar was jingling imperceptibly to humans, but ringing clearly to Faunus, especially Velvet.

The girl was unafraid of showing off her body; her roller-skates forgone for a pair of white high-tops with rainbow laces. The tiny white skirt left little to the imagination, the barest arc of her ass showing below the pleats, with the strings of a thong pulled up to just be visible above her waistband. A tail hung down beneath her skirt, the furry limb moving gracefully from side to side. Her lithe stomach stretched and pulsed as the girl moved, the muscle dancing beneath her skin. Her usual sporty top was worn, but her lack of bra was clear, exposing her back to the room.

Velvet blushed slightly as she admired the girl, neon tattoos and dyed strip of hair and all. It was hard to contain her animal instincts sometimes, now most of all. She didn't have 'heat' like many thought Faunus did, but she was slightly more… expressive with her affections every so often.

The girl spun around to face Velvet, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the beat, arms in the air and flexing in rhythm as the last few bars of the song ebbed away. Her chest heaving, her eyes fluttered open and met Velvet's. She gave the shy girl a bright smile and went to turn away, but paused as she saw Velvet spin the key in the hand.

As if she'd been shot, the girl moved off the dance-floor and rushed to Velvet, placing an arm on each side of her as if to preempt any escape attempt. Leaning in, the girl spoke.

"Oh my god, you have the key! I swear Flynt said he was going to give it away after the last match… _Please_!Come with me!" The girl moved to grab Velvet's hand.

The girl's exuberant tone didn't scare Velvet nearly as much as the drunk guy from a moment ago so, carefully, she allowed herself to be pulled away from her wall. The girl lead her through the dorm, past the kitchen where Fox was sat around a full poker table with significantly more chips than anyone else and a smug grin on his face. As Velvet went past the doorway, Fox raised his hand to show he knew where she was.

The girl carried on down the corridor before opening a door off the main hallway. She hurried Velvet inside before shutting the door behind her, pulling a cord hanging from the ceiling to turn the light on. Velvet looked around, the muted throbbing of the bass now only a minor noise as opposed to deafening. She'd been led to the small bathroom, tiled in white and light blue, a small tub on one side and a toilet opposite the door.

Velvet's eyes shot back to the other occupant as she heard the soft click of the door locking. The girl had placed her head on the door, arching her back to ever-so-slightly reveal more of her shapely rear as she breathed heavily against it.

"Are… you ok… Miss…?" asked Velvet, sitting down on the toilet seat, head tilted in curiosity.

"Ahhh," mewled the girl, "Yeah… Just… excited. My name's Neon by the way,"

"What…" Velvet paused, "What do you want with me?"

Neon took a few slow breaths before turning to face Velvet. Hesitantly, her hands drifted to the bottom of her skirt, clenching tightly. Velvet watched carefully, until Neon slowly brought her hands up to midriff level.

Velvet didn't mean to gasp. She really didn't, that would have been rude. But it wasn't every day you saw something like that.

Neon blushed as Velvet leaned a little closer, trying to understand what she was seeing. A penis and testicles were where her girl parts should have been. Except… the penis was trapped in a spiral of metal, with a ring keeping her balls taut and plump. A small purple padlock attached to a post, keeping the entire thing in place.

"Is that… a chastity cage?" asked Velvet, watching the cock start to twitch in it's metal prison "How long have you been in it?"

Neon shuddered, the rabbit-girl's warm breath teasing her cock, before answering huskily.

"It's been… six months…"

Velvet's eyes opened wide.

' _Six months?! No touching at all… she must be in agony._ '

"Who put you in it?" Velvet asked cautiously

Neon groaned once more, grabbing her skirt centrally with one hand and starting to massage the cage with her other, a poor imitation of phallic masturbation with none of the relief.

"My team leader… hnnng… said I was too unfocused…Ahhh… said I needed to concentrate more… He knows how to fit this on meeee… I can't pull it off or _anything_."

Velvet thought for a moment.

' _She needs some relief… it's not skin off my nose to give her the key_ '

Nodding, Velvet rolled the key over in her hand one final time before extending her hand to the cat Faunus.

As if she'd been struck, Neon stepped back; her hands shot away from her skirt and back laid flat against the door while Velvet looked shocked.

"The key! He… he covered it in _catnip_. I can't touch it… I just _can't_." whined Neon, staring at the key forlornly before looking back at Velvet desperately. Hurriedly, she hitched her skirt up again, exposing the cage to air again. " _You_ can though… please. Unlock me."

Velvet hesitated briefly before nodding, seeing the raw _need_ in Neon's eyes. Reach her hand out, she cupped Neon's exposed balls lightly in her hand. As soon as her hands made contact with warm skin, Neon let out a lustful moan. Her hips started to move, thrusting gently in and out of thin air. Gently, Velvet pulled and positioned Neon close enough for her to fiddle with the lock. Neon took a few tiny steps to avoid being pulled too hard, letting Velvet work at her own pace despite the occasional thrust. She watched the bunny-girl lean close enough for the girl's breath on her cock, teasing and tempting her. Neon licked her lips.

With a click like a starter's pistol, the padlock was unlocked and removed smoothly. Velvet placed it next to the sink with the key still in the lock, before tugging the cage off. It slid off with a wet pop, the precum that Neon had been producing lubricating the inside of the spiral, the band with the post and the one around her balls were also removed, freeing Neon completely.

As the cage slid off, Neon reached forward and grabbed Velvet's ears roughly at the base, pulling her head towards her quickly erecting penis. Velvet opened her mouth to scream in alarm, but only provided an opening that Neon quickly took advantage of. Before she realized it, Velvet was choking as the tip of Neon's cock hit the back of her throat. The raver girl grabbed her ears tightly and pulled her close, unwilling to let her back up even an inch, despite desperately coughing as the cock pushed into and past her gag reflex.

Pulling both ears into one hand, Neon leaned over and with some effort, put the bath-plug in the tub and turned the water on. The rushing water was loud enough to drown out any noise made before anyone outside heard it, especially with the party still going on.

Velvet's eyes opened wide and teared up as her throat was violated by the cat girl. Her tongue felt the long shaft as it moved in her throat, trying to make her oxygen last as Neon completely blocked her air supply. The Faunus shifted her hips, withdrawing her cock from Velvet's mouth and drooling a little as the bunny girl coughed violently trying to breathe in air.

Velvet coughed heartily, she could still taste the precum of the other girl, and it was so pungent that she figured she'd still taste it tomorrow. Without giving the older girl a chance to say anything, Neon tightened her grip again and started to fuck Velvet's face in seriousness.

"Yes… yes yes yes… It's been so long since I've had more than my hand… You have a great mouth girl," taunted Neon, her voice lustful as she felt Velvet's tongue flicker over her glans, teasing the sensitive rim around the head of her cock. Neon figured the girl was named appropriately, since she had a mouth of velvet.

The bunny girl was trying to find a way to keep the penis from going any further down her throat. Her position, forced backwards on the toilet seat, meant her hands were being used to stop her from sliding down and giving herself a concussion on the cistern. Her legs were spread like a common whore as Neon stepped inside them, keeping them apart and useless with her bodyweight, and her tongue was only pleasing the girl more.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, keep that up you _rgarlhg!_ " Neon pulled her cock out of Velvet's mouth in shock, keeping a firm grip of the girl's long ears, and looking down. About three-quarters of the way down her length was a set of angry red bite marks.

Neon looked down spitefully at the bunny girl, who spat angrily into the half full tub in response.

"I would have been _so_ happy with just a blowjob… but you've pissed me off now Bun," threatened Neon, before moving the two ears into a single hand again, keeping the rabbit girl still as the tugging stung her skin. Velvet groaned as she felt the same disorienting headache that came after Cardin and his cronies pulled her ears earlier that year.

Moving quicker than Velvet could react to; the pop-studs of her shirt were yanked open, exposing her small breasts to the room. Neon pushed her down and with a similarly quick motion, had pulled Velvet's denim shorts past her hips with her panties and halfway down her legs at the same time. Struggling against the clothing removal only accelerated the process as each of her legs left the confines of her garments and left her naked in the room, her clothes thrown to the corner behind the door.

Velvet struggled against Neon, but the headache combined with the fact that Neon was physically stronger than her meant she was almost powerless to resist. Neon held her still while she investigated the medicine cabinet.

"Why the hell does Diamante keep her body-mod stuff in here…?"

There was a clattering of pill bottles above Velvet but as she tried to look up, the ear grip stopped her. Soon, Neon let out a soft 'A-ha', and then giggled with amusement.

"Well, guess what Bun?" asked Neon rhetorically, "I found something _fun_."

From above, she produced a pair of metal handcuffs and quickly cuffed Velvet's hands behind her back.

"Now I don't need to worry about you being all tricky, I can use two hands with _this_."

Neon displayed her prize to Velvet mockingly. A small square package.

"Not that I wouldn't _love_ to see your buns dripping with my cum, but I'm sure I'll think of some way to use it anyway,"

After attempting to open the package twice, she finally got it on the third try and pulled out the hot pink condom. She rolled it down her cock until it was just right, and pulled her final object out of the cupboard. A small bottle of lubricant.

Pulling the rabbit Faunus off the toilet, Neon bent her over the side of the bath before turning the taps off, the water only a few inches below Velvet's face. It was then that Neon stopped and Velvet started to blush ferociously, despite her headache.

"Oh. My. God. That is the cutest thing I have ever seen," cooed Neon, pulling lightly at the small cottontail that until now had been hidden by her shorts, "That's so tiny, I'd never have guessed you had a tail too,"

Before Velvet could answer, she felt her legs being pushed apart by Neon's knees and held there, exposing her pussy to the girl. Velvet shuddered as she felt Neon's hand playing with her wispy pubic hair.

"Hey!" interrupted Velvet.

"Be quiet!" Neon snapped, continuing her ministrations.

"Stop it!" Velvet insisted.

This time, Neon didn't respond. Instead, she gripped Velvet by the ears again and pushed her head downwards until her head was submerged by the water. Velvet bucked and struggled but with her arms behind her and her legs pinned, she was relying on Neon to let her up.

And let her up, she did. After ten seconds, Neon pulled and Velvet was brought back up to the surface, coughing and hacking. Silently, Neon went back to feeling up Velvet's pussy. This time, Velvet just groaned to herself as she felt Neon's fingers probe her. Running smoothly up and down her slit, occasionally slipping in a finger or two, and gasping as Neon stuck a slick finger into her ass. It wasn't much, but it was a shock to the system.

For a moment, all the touching went away, and Velvet breathed a sigh of relief. Her breath hitched and her fists clenched when she felt a slick but blunt pressure at her entrance. She'd never taken anything like this before, a small toy that Coco had bought her, Coco's fingers, Yatsuhashi's finger on a drunken dare, but never a swollen and needy cock.

Neon shifted her hips gently, letting herself savor the feeling of a fresh pussy as she eased in gently. As the entrance expanded to accommodate her cock's head, the bunny girl moaned, lowering her head and arching her back. Neon gave the girl's firm butt an approving spank, timed as she thrust that sensitive ring around her head into Velvet.

Velvet was disgusted that cock felt this good to her. She looked at her reflection in the water, slightly obscured but she could still see her cheeks reddening, the passion that was clouding her eyes. In one smooth movement, Neon buried herself to the hilt in Velvet's pussy, breaking her in in one fell swoop. Velvet gasped, the heat she could feel inside her even through the latex layer was indescribable. Like a lake of gasoline had been set ablaze inside her loins, she burnt.

Silently, Velvet's hands unclenched, instead moving to spread her ass cheeks apart, presenting more of her pussy to Neon, even her asshole itself should the girl claim it. Neon paid little heed to the gesture, concentrating on fucking Velvet as quickly as she could.

Neon was close to orgasm, after six months in the cage it was a small miracle that she'd lasted long enough to get the whole cock inside Velvet. She felt herself start cumming seconds before anything emerged, her eyes rolling back as she felt herself emptying into the latex sac inside Velvet's pussy. With a final push, she thrust Velvet's head once more underwater, pushing so deep she started to grind the bunny girl's forehead against the bottom of the top.

Velvet took a quick breath as she felt herself be pushed forwards into the tub, the clang of her head hitting the bottom dizzying her. Her air supply quickly bubbled as she moaned, the warmth of so much cum inside her, even if not directly, felt incredible to the young woman, giving a quick and nasty orgasm as she struggled for breath.

Just as Velvet started to see colors, she felt herself being pulled out of the water by her ears and then some, toppling onto the cat Faunus and pushing the last unknown inch of Neon's cock into her. The pair clattered to the floor, knocking the bottle of lube and the set of handcuff keys from the counter on the way down. Taking the keys and, with some effort, unlocking the handcuffs, Velvet dared to turn around and look at the cat girl directly.

Neon's eyes were still rolled into the back of her head, hair bedraggled and drool slowly working its way from the side of her mouth. Velvet would have laughed at the pathetic sight if she wasn't currently sitting on the girl's cock. Slowly, Velvet grasped the base of Neon's member and staggered falteringly to her feet. The condom full of semen squished awkwardly as Velvet eased it out of herself, careful not to spill anything, and let it rest heavily on the floor, the white liquid obscuring the head of her cock.

Heaving, Velvet sat gingerly on the edge of the tub, her pussy still throbbing from the orgasm, but manageable.

' _She's this out of it after just one? She wouldn't last a session with a male rabbit Faunus,'_ mused Velvet, putting her hand on her chin to consider her options now, watching Neon's dick slowly deflate to a more manageable size instead of the eight inch beast that just fucked her.

Out of morbid curiosity, she leaned down and removed the condom from the girl and held it up. It was the size of a baseball and all from one ejaculation. As Velvet stared into its milky depths, she spent a few minutes to put a plan together in her head. She tied a small knot in the end of the condom and left it on the counter for the moment.

Standing up, she grabbed the chastity cage from its place on the counter, jarred slightly by their fall, and, kneeling down together with the other pieces, slid it gently back into position. Neon stirred slightly as she felt someone play with her cock, but was still too woozy to do anything about it. The lubricant that Neon had used was clearly good stuff, the cage slid on without any sticking. With a quick click, the raver was once again chaste. A few hard tugs, and moans from Neon, assured Velvet the cage was once again secure.

Returning to her feet, Velvet turned to the medicine cabinet herself. It was filled with shuffled pill bottles, some prescriptions, some allergy medicines, and then exactly what Velvet was looking for. She withdrew the tattoo gun and a small ink pot from the cabinet, along with the instructions as if someone had just bought the gun and shoved the entire contents of the box in the cabinet.

Taking a few moments to acclimate herself, she found the gun itself intuitive and the inking mechanism easy to use. Kneeling down on the floor once more, she re-positioned the semi-comatose cat girl onto her back and lifted her skirt out of the way.

' _I'm sort of glad Papa had me take those calligraphy classes now,'_ thought Velvet as she got to work.

With the penmanship of a trained artist, Velvet quickly imprinted the girl with a tattoo just above her chastity cage. It was small, subtle and easily invisible in everyday activities, but anyone who saw her cock with immediately see _'Velvet'_ written above it. Neon moaned and her eyes fluttered as she felt the stabbing pain but it wasn't enough for her to wake fully. Still, Velvet made haste.

Crawling over to the doorway, Velvet pulled on her panties, jeans and shirt, taking note that the top pop-stud was now broken. Now fully dressed, she turned her attention back to the full condom on the counter. Undoing her knot, she grabbed the end of the latex and upended it directly over Neon's face. The majority of it poured out with a satisfying 'splat', dripping into her eye sockets, nose and mouth before running down her face and cascading onto her collarbone. A few globs refused to fall, so Velvet stroked the condom like she would the toothpaste tube until it was finally empty. Pulling her scroll out, she snapped pictures from a couple of angles, including one that displayed her chaste cock, cum-decorated visage and her pair of hastily exposed breasts.

Satisfied with her work, Velvet stood up and checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was still wet from the times she was dunked, her ears were sore, and she was sure to have a headache tomorrow. But for now she looked presentable. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door, opened it a crack to see if anyone was there, and stepped out in the remnants of the party. She looked at the clock and saw she'd only been gone for a half-hour but the party was nearly gone, almost everyone not from Atlas had left and the music was gone, the audio-cyborg girl from earlier packing up her equipment.

She made her way into the kitchen on wobbly legs, where Fox had a near monopoly on chips while Coco and Yatsuhashi watched him from the counter take on the last person, a dark skinned man in a well-cut jacketless suit.

"Hey Velvs!" greeted Coco giving the girl a hug, and sniffing deeply "Damn girl, you smell like sex! Get lucky?"

Velvet normally would have blushed, but she still had things to do.

"I'm looking for someone called Flynt… knows a girl called Neon…"

The suited man at the table froze, his cards falling from his hands as he turned to face Velvet.

"You got with Neon?" he asked worriedly.

"Are you Flynt then?" asked Velvet, turning to face him head on.

"Err, yeah. Flynt Coal. Leader of Team FNKI. How can I help?"

Velvet moved to the man, still sat down, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Me and you need to have a serious talk. About your teammate," she explained calmly, her grip on his shoulder belying her placid attitude.

"Yeah… Look, Foxy, I fold. I have to deal with this," said Flynt, leaving his bet on the table, "So, wanna go somewhere to have our talk?"

"No," said Velvet, ushering Fox out of his seat with his ill-gotten gains, before taking the same seat. "Coco, can you take the guys home? Me and Flynt need to talk,"

Coco, standing wide eyed at the calm but serious bunny girl, nodded quickly. Yatsuhashi followed dutifully while Fox was complaining.

"But I want to _count_ it before we leave," he complained.

"Fox, if you don't listen to Velvet when she's all calm and Zen like this, you won't live to see daylight, now _move_." Coco hurriedly whispered, "See you at the dorms," she added louder and pushed Fox towards the door.

When the remnants of Team CFVY had left, Velvet turned her attention back to Flynt.

"So, what happened?" asked Flynt, his voice rising slightly.

Velvet simply held up the kitty key, causing Flynt's eyes to widen until his eyebrows disappeared beneath the rim of his hat.

"I… I am so sorry on behalf of my teammate Ms Velvet," apologised Flynt rapidly, "She's so passionate, I try to keep her under control but she's a sweet talker and just won't listen and I'm sorry and I'm rambling and god damn it I'm really sorry,"

Velvet was ready to fire something back, but instead puffed her cheeks out, let out a breath of air before taking a deep breath through the nose and trying again.

"Let's talk. Start from the beginning,"

The next morning was rough for Neon. She woke up on the bathroom floor, covered in semen and her tits out. Groaning, she put her breasts away and washed the semen off in the cold bath before letting the plug out and looking in the mirror. She looked like hell, but was 'encouraged' to leave the bathroom quickly by Flynt rapping on the door. She'd known that the losers were flying back to Atlas that morning, that's why they'd had the party, but that didn't make the morning any easier to deal with.

After an hour of stressful packing and worrying over how much she smelt, they were on the private airship back to Atlas when she received a message on her scroll from an unknown number.

"Hey! Flynt! Do you know this number?" asked Neon, displaying the number to her team leader.

He shrugged and went back to his weird musical score-slash-kata diagrams.

"I dunno Neon, check the message and see what it says,"

She did so.

" _Hello Neon, I don't know if you'll remember last night, but you should. You used me like a common toy and I did_ not _appreciate it. You used my mouth and my pussy as if I belong to you. Well, you've made a huge mistake. That is no way to treat a woman. I think you'll find that I took the liberty of 'liberating' your special kitty cat key from your luggage. You know which key I mean. In case you don't, I've attached a picture."_

Neon's mouth dried up as she opened the picture, before immediately closing it again. Positioning herself so no one else could see her scroll screen, she reopened the picture. It was of a very attractive rabbit Faunus in a selfie, naked as the day she was born, with _her_ key on a thin chain around her neck. As Neon's heart leapt into her mouth, she received another message.

" _So now you've seen what I have, I think you should know what that means. The Vytal Festival is_ annual _after all, so I'm sure you can last a year without ever touching your cock again, right?"_

"No…" moaned Neon gently, "No, I can't…" before continuing with the message.

" _If you can't, well, I've spoken to your team leader. He was very apologetic last night and even asked if he can make it up to me somehow. So I thought why not. Flynt will be visiting me in three months or so, during the next holidays, and he'll show me how someone from Atlas really treats a lady. If he thinks you've behaved well enough during those months, he_ might _allow you to join him to get yourself unlocked._

 _Remember this Neon. I do not belong to you. But now your cock belongs to me. You'd better learn your place, or you won't be cumming again in a_ long _time._

 _Hugs, Velvet._

 _PS – Check above your cage. I left you a reminder of the worst mistake you ever made."_

Neon glared angrily at her team leader for a moment before hissing "Flynt!"

"You're not _behaving_ ," replied Flynt, still not meeting her gaze, instead reading his notes.

Neon was about to say something, but instead closed her mouth and settled into her seat, a pout set on her face.

Flynt glanced over at the quiet cat girl and smiled to himself

"That went better than expected," he murmured, too quietly for anyone else to hear.

* * *

A/N: Ok…that got way darker than I intended. I make no apologies. To answer the question: **Yes, there will be sequels.** Either way, I hope the requestee enjoyed this since I was given quite a lot of free reign.


End file.
